Sarecus' New Adventure!
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: The sequel to Sarecus' Journey and Team Plasma's Revenge! Sarecus, after winning the Unova League, decides to journey to Kalos in order to become the strongest Trainer! However, Sarecus will find out some surprises that resides in the Kalos Region!
1. Heading to the Kalos Region!

**Today's the day. It's October 12, 2013-meaning **_**Pokémon X & Y**_** has been released internationally! Hooray for Game Freak and Nintendo! And as I have announced, this story is released the same day as the game release. However, I won't just jump into the Kalos regions that fast-let's go to when Sarecus leaves Unova for Kalos!**

_One year after Team Plasma's Revenge..._

Sarecus Ottomachi, 17, was waking up from his bed, along with Shade and Sasha. His silver-grey hair, which grew out from 6 months of no trimming, was frizzled out, but he didn't care.

"Hmm…it's a beautiful day," Sarecus yawned.

"It's very beautiful," Sasha purred.

"Yeah…well, let's get up!" Shade said.

The trio got out of bed and washed up in the shower. Afterwards, Sarecus dons the new outfit his brother had bought for him after Sarecus defeated him six months before. The outfit consisted of long black jeans with a chain belt and wallet chain, a dark silver shirt with the Pokémon League symbol on it, a black vest, silver fingerless gloves, and silver shades.

"Wow…you look sexy," Shade purred.

"Oh, thanks," Sarecus smiled.

"Well, it's time for you to go," Sasha said, "Sorry that Souren won't be joining you."

"Oh, right," Sarecus droned.

Sarecus remembered the conversation he had with Souren a couple of months ago…

_Flashback…_

"_Sarecus…I have a new journey to go on," Souren said. _

_"So do I! We can journey together again-just like old times," Sarecus replied. _

_"Not this time…I gotta go on this journey alone," Souren said. _

_"Oh…well, I hope you have fun," Sarecus droned._

_ "Come on, man! I'm pretty sure we'll meet up," Souren said._

_ "Huh? What do you mean?" Sarecus asked._

_ "Oh…never mind that," Souren replied, waving it off._

_ "O…K," Sarecus replied. _

_"Well, see ya!" Souren smiled. _

_Souren left Sarecus and headed to Castelia City. _

_"Goodbye, my best friend," Sarecus said. _

_Flashback ends…_

Sarecus thought back and remembered that Bruce, Skyla, Ayane, and Alex were also invited to a meeting with Xentus after the second Unova League Tournament.

"Well…I hope I meet them again soon," Sarecus smiled.

Sarecus got back into his mood and went outside where Bianca, Shelia, Xentus, and Professor Juniper were waiting for him. Xentus, however, was wearing a different outfit. He wore blue jeans with a wallet chain and a chain belt wrapped onto his leg, white shirt, blue vest, and was wearing black shades.

"Well, it's time for your new journey to begin," Shelia cried.

"Ma, stop crying. I'll watch over him," Xentus smiled.

"Wait...What?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah, I'm entering the battle circuit again, and I believe heading to the Kalos region is a good start," Xentus said.

"Awesome!" Sarecus cheered.

"And to celebrate, I got you the newest gadget: the PokéGauntlet!" Xentus smiled.

He handed his little brother a medium red gauntlet that had a touch-screen with apps on them.

"What is this?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…it's a portable PC. You can now carry your Pokémon anywhere, as long as you summoned them to the gauntlet in order to withdraw them," Xentus explained, "Not only that, when we get the Kalos Pokédex, we can sync it to this."

"Wow!" Sarecus replied.

"That's a good way for your new Pokémon to bond with your original Pokémon," Juniper said, "Here's my gift."

Juniper handed Sarecus a red stone that swirled with energy and a multicolored stone with the DNA symbol embedded.

"What's this?" Sarecus asked.

"It's a stone for Starnova, the Charmander you rescued last year," she replied.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"Go to the Kalos Region and find out," was all Juniper said.

"Thank you!" Sarecus said.

"Wait…I didn't give you my gift," Shelia said, holding out a Pokéball.

"Huh?" Sarecus said, grabbing the Pokéball.

"It was a present from your father," Shelia smiled.

Sarecus pushed the button on the Pokéball and released a beautiful shiny Eevee.

"Hi, Sarecus!" Eevee yipped.

"Hi, Eevee!" Sarecus smiled.

"Your father wants you to train Lissa here," Shelia said.

"Cool! Want to come on my journey, Lissa?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh, yes!" she yipped.

"Cool!" Sarecus said.

Suddenly, Sarecus was tackled to the ground by none other than Aversa herself.

"Aversa!" Sarecus yelled.

"Ohh! Sarecus, you were planning to leave me here!" she yelled.

"Well…I wasn't planning to take anyone except Lissa here," Sarecus explained.

"No fair! I wanna go!" Aversa cried.

"Oh, calm down," Sarecus said.

Sarecus turned back to his brother while Aversa looked at him seductively.

_Oh, you won't have a choice! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not! _

Bianca hugged her boyfriend before separating from him.

"Listen. I don't care if you have a girlfriend in the Kalos region…but you better make a record of it," she said.

"Why?" Sarecus asked.

"For every girl you do…you have to spend a day with me…ok?" Bianca purred.

"…gulp…ok," Sarecus gulped.

"Good. Now have fun!" Bianca smiled.

Sarecus smiled and stood next to his brother.

"See?" Sarecus whispered

"She's a keeper..." Xentus shrugged.

"Well, Xentus…let's head to Castelia City," Sarecus said.

"Yeah. Nightmare, I need your help," Xentus said.

He released his Darkrai, who began stretching her body.

"What's up, Xentus?" Nightmare asked.

"Create us a portal to Castelia City," Xentus said.

"Will do!" Nightmare cheered.

Nightmare used her claws and made a portal of darkness in front of her.

"Here it is!" Nightmare said.

"Thanks," Xentus said.

He then turned back to his family and friends and smiled.

"Just you wait! I and Sarecus will win at the Kalos League!" Xentus cheered.

"Good!" everyone cheered.

"Well, it's time to go. Sarecus, you ready?" Xentus asked.

"Yeah…" Sarecus answered.

The two brothers entered the portal, along with Nightmare. But, unknowingly to everyone, Aversa sneaked into the portal and followed them…

_Castelia City…_

The city was bustling with activity, especially since there was a cruise heading to the beautiful five star region that is the Kalos Region. (**A/N: Have you seen the map?! I thought it was a Shuriken!**) Many were lining up to ride the Imperial Unova, an upper class cruise since the Royal Unova was being fixed. Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the space and released two humans and a Darkrai. Since they were a few inches off the ground, they fell and hit the ground...on their backs.

"Oof! Nightmare…you gotta work on that landing," Xentus groaned.

"I know, right?" Sarecus groaned.

"I can see that," Nightmare said, floating above them.

The trio dusts themselves off and headed to the cruise liner.

"Nightmare, can you…" Xentus began, gesturing to her appearance.

"Not a problem," she replied.

She began glowing, her body morphing and molding into her human form. When the glow subsided, Nightmare was in her morph form. Her white hair was flowing downwards across her back, she wore black shorts and a white blouse that held her beautiful C-cups and she had her aquamarine eyes, one covered by her bang.

"Wow, you look so beautiful," Xentus said, blushing.

"Thanks. Now let's get on that cruise!" she cheered.

They ran to the liner and board the cruise.

"Wow…it's so beautiful," Nightmare awed.

"Yeah," Xentus smiled.

After 15 minutes, the liner blared its horn, signaling its departure. As the ship surfed the sea, Xentus and Sarecus watched the horizon.

"Wow...how long 'til the Kalos Region?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, we docked in a week," Xentus said.

"Ok...then," Sarecus smiled.

"Well, me and Nightmare are gonna find some stuff to do. See ya later," Xentus said.

Xentus and Nightmare ran off, leaving Sarecus by himself.

"Oh, well. Better find something to do," Sarecus smiled.

As soon as he turned around, Sarecus bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Sarecus yelped.

As he rubbed his head, he looked up and was shocked at what he saw. In front of him was a beautiful girl his age with lilac hair and wearing a two-piece light blue bikini.

"Whoa…" Sarecus wowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl sang.

"No, no…it's ok. It's my fault," Sarecus said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she smiled.

"Oh, thanks…by the way, I didn't catch your name," Sarecus said.

"Oopsies. My name's Kitty," she replied.

"Oh. My name's Sarecus," Sarecus replied.

"So, Sarecus…you wanna hang out with me?" Kitty purred.

"Sure," Sarecus replied.

"C'mon, then," Kitty smiled.

Sarecus got up and followed Kitty; unknowingly that she had a devious smirk on her face. The duo had fun on the Battle Circuit, the arcade room, and the water park. By the time they left the pool, it was late.

"Aw...well, it's time to go to sleep," Sarecus yawned.

However, Kitty clung to his arm and cried.

"No! Don't leave me!" she cried, "I don't want to be by myself!"

Sarecus raised an eyebrow at her actions but shrugged it off.

"Well, you can stay with me," Sarecus said.

Kitty's eyes beamed when Sarecus said that.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried.

"Ok, ok. C'mon to my room," Sarecus said.

"Thank you," Kitty replied.

Unknown to Sarecus, Kitty smirked deviously. Sarecus lead Kitty to his room and let her in.

"Well, here we-Mmph!" Sarecus began before Kitty planted her lips on his.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When the need to breathe came, Kitty separated from Sarecus and smiled.

"How's that for a thank you?" she asked.

"Um…good?" Sarecus said.

Suddenly, Kitty pushed Sarecus onto the bed and straddled him.

"What are you doing?" Sarecus asked.

"Having fun with you, _darling_," Kitty purred, lust dripping from her voice.

She began rubbing her bottom onto Sarecus' lower half, gaining a rise outta him.

"Get off," Sarecus groaned.

"We both know you don't want that," Kitty smiled.

He reached up to grab her arms but was pinned by Kitty's.

She then leaned forward and nibbled on his ear.

"Put something in me," she purred heatedly.

"What? We just met!" Sarecus argued.

Kitty looked at Sarecus with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Please! I need this!" Kitty pleaded.

_Why am I a sucker for beautiful girls?_

Feeling sympathy, Sarecus took off his shorts and boxers, releasing his member to the air. Kitty smiled at Sarecus' compliance and looked at his member.

"Mmm…looks good," Kitty purred.

Kitty took off her bikini and lined herself with Sarecus.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Sarecus replied.

She then dropped her whole body onto Sarecus, taking him all the way to her womb.

"Ahhh! It feels so good," Kitty moaned.

She began bouncing onto Sarecus as she rubbed her C-cup breasts. Sarecus leaned forward and grabbed Kitty's breast and began sucking on them.

"Ah! Sarecus, you're so good!" she cried.

Sarecus then grabbed Kitty and placed her on her hands and knees and began plowing into her hard.

"Oh, Arceus! I'm so close!" Kitty cried.

Sarecus thrust into Kitty one more time and came deep in her canal.

"AHHH!" Kitty screamed.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright, pink light, blinding Sarecus. When the light dissipated, Sarecus saw that Kitty had changed completely. Now, 'Kitty' had pink skin, larger breasts, and a long tail with a bulb on the end of it.

_It's…Aversa! How the hell did she get here?!_

Before he could even ask, Aversa fainted on the bed, fluids leaking out of her pussy. Sarecus sighed as he pulled the orgasmic high Mew next to him and fell asleep…

_Next Morning…_

When the sun shined through, Kitty stretched her arms out. She was still naked and still in her human form.

"Wait..." she said.

Kitty fully woke up and looked around.

"Where…am I?" she asked.

"You slept in my room after you raped me last night," Sarecus said.

Kitty turned and saw Sarecus, dressed in his attire, sitting next to the bed.

"Oh, yeah. That was fun," she giggled.

"So, any who…I wanted to ask you a question," Sarecus smiled.

"Go ahead, ask away!" she smiled.

"How in the hell did you get here…_Aversa_?" Sarecus asked.

'Kitty' looked at Sarecus with a confused look, wondering what he was talking about.

"I don't under-ooh," 'Kitty' moaned.

She looked and saw Sarecus holding a pink remote in his left hand and was pointed to her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, this? This is a remote to control something," Sarecus smiled, "A tool to punish bad girls."

"Ooh! Did you...Ah!" 'Kitty' cried.

She looked in the cover and saw a vibrator stuck in her pussy.

"Please! Stop! Ahhh!" she cried.

Kitty couldn't help as the pleasure washed over body. She began rubbing her breasts as the vibrator sent pleasure deep to her core. As she began to squirm, Sarecus decided to taunt her.

"Are you about to cum, darling?" Sarecus asked.

"Y...yes," she moaned.

"Do you want to?"Sarecus smiled.

"Yes!" Kitty cried.

"Beg me," Sarecus said.

"Please..." she begged.

"Please what?" Sarecus said.

"PLEASE, MASTER!" Kitty howled.

Sarecus complied with her as he pushed the button upward.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed.

When she came, the same pink light from last night appeared and disappeared, transforming 'Kitty' to her original form-Aversa.

"Haa…you jerk," Aversa panted.

"So? You followed me here!" Sarecus argued.

"I wasn't staying behind while you went on an adventure," she argued back, "I wanted to come, too!"

"Doesn't matter. I don't have your Pokéball, so I can't take you," Sarecus said.

"I thought about that," Aversa smiled.

She created a little portal and pulled out her capsule.

"You little rat," Sarecus grumbled.

"But you love this rat," Aversa purred.

–Attention, everyone. We will be docking pretty soon-

"Well, it's time to get off the boat…c'mon Aversa," Sarecus sighed.

The duo left the room and met up with Xen and Nightmare.

"Hey," Sarecus said.

"Hmm…I see Aversa snuck in the portal with us," Xen said.

"Yeah," Sarecus said, "She couldn't stand me leaving her."

"I understand that," Nightmare replied.

Sarecus then turned toward the side of the boat and saw the silhouette of the tower that resides in Luminose City.

"We're almost there…" Xentus said, "That, my friends, is the Kalos Region…"

**That's it! This is the end of the first chapter of **_**Sarecus' New Journey**_**. We'll continue in the next chapter! Now it's time-the challenge has begun. One month from now, all will be battling! I can't wait! Two little notices: 1. I will be in New York two weeks from now...2. I won't update this until I get to the half point of the game! Check out the YouTube Channel: Tyree (soon to be GamerFanatic)**

**Lucretia: Blitz, honey…I need your help…**

**-I'm coming! Read and Review…and send your Friend Codes.**

**BlitzSarecus is…**_**Oblivion Wing'd **_**outta here!**


	2. Friends: Old and New!

**We're back! Now that Sarecus and the gang see the silhouette of the beautiful Prism Tower in Lumiose City, they know they are close to docking into the Kalos Region! So let's get to it-begin the journey!**

_One Week Later…_

Sarecus, Aversa, Nightmare and Xentus docked at the city known as Coumarine City.

"Wow…the Kalos Region…" Sarecus awed.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Nightmare smiled.

"Right…" Xentus smiled.

The quad got off the ship and looked around the area.

"So…where are we going?" Sarecus asked.

"Better question is-where are _you _going?" Xentus replied.

"What do you mean?" Sarecus asked.

"I never said that we're starting the journey together…" Xentus smirked, "I have to meet the Professor first...but you start now."

"Trickster…" Sarecus grumbled, "So where am I going?"

"You're going to meet up with four other teens that are starting their journey at the same time," Xentus said.

"Ok…when?" Sarecus asked.

"Right…now," Nightmare smiled.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared under Sarecus and sucked him in.

"XXXEEENNN!" Sarecus howled.

When the portal closed, Xentus looked at Nightmare with a raised eyebrow at her.

"What? You told me Aquacorde City, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…I just didn't think you would've pulled that," Xentus said.

Nightmare smiled as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm unpredictable like that," Nightmare mused.

She strutted in front as she headed for the monorail while Xentus and Aversa looked at her.

"Ok…that was…interesting," Xentus said, awestruck.

"Wow...well, see ya, Xentus," Aversa said.

She created a pink portal and headed where Sarecus ended up...

_Vaniville Town…_

Two teens were running out of a house as they headed for Aquacorde City. One was wearing a pink shirt with blue short-shorts while the other was wearing black tank-top and red shorts.

"C'mon, Serena. We gotta meet up with Trevor and Tierno!" one girl said.

"I'm coming, Shana! You're very excited, huh?" Serena asked.

"Oh, yeah! We're gonna get a Pokémon!" Shana cried.

Serena finally caught up to Shana as they entered Route One.

"Bet I'll beat you there!" Serena smiled.

She took the lead as they reached Aquacorde City, with Shana in the rear.

"Cheater!" Shana yelped.

"Hahaha!" Serena cheered.

The two entered the city and looked for their other friends.

"Hey! Shana; Serena! Over here!"

The two girls looked and saw a boy their age waving them over.

"Oh! It's Tieno!" Shana smiled.

The girls ran over to the boy and saw another one into his PDA.

"Trevor…What are you doing?" Shana asked.

"Just looking up something," Trevor said.

"Eh…no matter. When can we see the Pokémon?" Shana asked.

"Well…there's one more person we're waiting on," Trevor said, "He comes from Unova, though."

"Unova, huh?" Serena said.

_Who could it be?_

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared in the sky and released a silver-haired teen into the area.

"Whoa!" Everyone winced as the teen sprawled on the ground, dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Shana asked.

"Uhh…damn Nightmare…" Sarecus winced.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

Sarecus shook his head and saw the four other teens looking at him.

"Hey, everyone…" Sarecus said.

"Are...are you okay?" Trevor asked.

Sarecus blinked for a second before rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm okay," Sarecus replied. _Nightmare, you bitch!_

"Oh, you're okay!" Shana said, relieved.

"Yeah…" Sarecus smiled.

"What's your name, dude?" Tierno asked. "My name's Sarecus. I'm from the Unova Region!" Sarecus smiled.

_No way…it can't be that Sarecus…could it? _

"So, Sarecus…how do you like the Kalos Region so far?" Serena asked.

"It looks promising," Sarecus smiled, "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Shauna," Shauna cheered.

"My name's Tierno," Tierno smiled.

"I'm...Trevor," Trevor said.

"And my name's Serena," Serena smiled.

_Serena? Where have I heard that name before? _Sarecus wondered.

"Well, now that all the introductions are done... Can we meet the new Pokémon?" Shana asked.

"Yeah...here we are!" Tierno smiled.

He pulled out a case that contained three Pokéballs, each with an elemental symbol of the type of Pokémon that was contained within.

"Sarecus…we'll let you pick first," Serena smiled.

"Well…I'll think I'll take this one," Sarecus smiled, grabbing the Pokéball with the water drop symbol on it.

"Cool. That contains Froakie, the water type starter for Kalos," Trevor smiled, "She's a ninja, though."

"Cool…I'm gonna have fun!" Sarecus smirked.

"If that's your choice…I'm gonna choose my Li'l Fennekin!" Shana smirked.

"Hello, Chespin…welcome," Serena smiled.

When the Pokémon were distributed, Trevor dug in his backpack for three squares.

"Also…here," Trevor smiled, "This is also a present from Professor Sycamore."

Trevor handed Shana, Serena, and Sarecus a Kalos Pokédex. The Pokédex looked liked a touchscreen Mini iPad with a Pokéball symbol in the middle.

"This is to record the Pokémon you see," Trevor smiled.

"Cool…" Sarecus smiled.

He placed the Pokédex onto the PokéGauntlet and watched as the Pokédex upload its software data onto the gauntlet.

"Whoa…" Sarecus said.

After the upload was complete, Sarecus then headed toward Route 2.

"Wait!" Sarecus turned around and saw Shana behind him.

"What's up?" Sarecus asked.

"Let's battle!" Shana replied.

"What?" Sarecus said.

"I want to test out Fennekin's power!" Shana replied.

"Well, ok…" Sarecus said.

"Come on out, Fenny!" Shana smiled.

She tossed her Pokéball up and released the fire fox out of the capsule.

"Alright, let's go, Shuriken!" Sarecus smirked.

Sarecus threw the Pokéball up in the air and the capsule released the frog Pokémon onto the field.

"Huh?" Shuriken asked.

She looked back and saw Sarecus behind her.

"Hello?" Shuriken asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry...forgot to introduce myself," Sarecus said.

He got down on his knee in order to be eye-to-eye with Shuriken.

"My name is Sarecus…and I'm your new trainer," Sarecus smiled.

Shuriken tilted her head at Sarecus but shrugged.

"Ok…let's battle," Shuriken smiled.

"Ready, Shauna?" Sarecus smiled.

"I'm ready! Fenny, use Scratch!" Shauna smiled.

Fenny rushed at Shuriken and raised her paw at Shuriken, her claws ready to scratch.

"Shuriken, dodge and use Pound!" Sarecus shouted.

Shuriken dodged Fenny's attack and smacked her hand against Fenny's head, knocking her back.

"Oh, no! Fenny, counter with Flamethrower!" Shauna said.

Fenny unleashed a plume of flames at Shuriken, damaging her.

"Shuriken, use Water Pulse!" Sarecus smiled.

Shuriken created an orb of water and launched it at Fenny, causing severe damage to her.

"Oh, no! Fenny, use Power-up Punch!" Shauna cried.

Fenny shook off some of the water and began to power up her paw for a punch.

"Shuriken, use Bounce!" Sarecus commanded.

Shuriken bounced high in the air, avoiding Fenny's attack, and then returned to the ground, smashing Fenny to the ground.

"Fenny!" Shauna cried.

She ran up to the Fennekin and picked her up in order to run her to a nearby Pokécenter.

"That was a great battle, Sarecus!" Shauna cheered, "You're strong!"

Sarecus smiled as he petted Shuriken on her head, who hummed in delight.

"You were strong as well," Sarecus replied.

As Shauna ran ahead, Sarecus picked up Shuriken and walked over to Route 2. When he arrived, he noticed Serena searching in the grass for some Pokémon.

"Hey, Serena," Sarecus smiled.

Serena turned and looked at Sarecus with a curious look on her face.

"Hmm…I remember you…" Serena said.

"Huh?" Sarecus asked, "Sure you're not mixing me up with someone else?"

"No, no…I do remember you, Sarecus," Serena said, "It was when I moved to Nuvema Town when I was nine years old…"

_Flashback (8 years previous)…_

_Sarecus, Souren, and Sasha were racing down Route 1 when they saw a moving van ride into town. _

_"Wonder what's up with that?" Sarecus asked. _

_"Don't know…Let's find out," Souren replied. _

_The three friends ran back to Nuvema Town to see a girl their age walk out of the van. She was holding an Eevee plush and looked a little scared. _

_"Hey, there," Sarecus smiled. _

_The girl looked at Sarecus with a curious look as she let out a little 'Hi' back. _

_"My name's Sarecus…what's yours?" Sarecus said. _

_"My name's…Serena," she replied. _

_"Nice to meet you, Serena. Want to play with us?" Sarecus asked__._

_ Serena was apprehensive to answer when she saw the Riolu looked at her with a jealous look on her face._

_"What's wrong?" Sarecus asked._

_"I'm scared of him," Serena whimpered as she pointed at Sasha. _

_"What?! I'm a girl!" Sasha cried. _

_Serena hid behind Sarecus as she continued to shake in fear._

_"She scares me!" Serena whimpered._

_ "Sasha! Don't yell at her!" Sarecus scolded, "You're scaring her!"_

_ Sasha's ears droop as she held her head down in shame. Souren smirked as he came by Serena, looking at Sasha. _

_"Don't mind her…she just cranky," Souren smiled. _

_Serena giggled at Souren's comment as she came from behind Sarecus. _

_"Want to play with us?" Sarecus asked. _

_"Yeah," Serena smiled, "That'll be great…"_

_Flashback ends…_

"Serena? You're that Serena?!" Sarecus said, shocked.

"Yeah! It's nice to see you again!" Serena replied, "Do I look that different?"

Sarecus looked at Serena and admired how her body grew and curved into the beautiful woman he sees in front of him.

"Yeah…you look beautiful," Sarecus said, blushing.

Serena's cheeks blushed at Sarecus' comment as she held her head down.

"Thanks, Sarecus," Serena smiled.

"Huh…well, are you headed to Santalune Forest?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah. Tierno and Trevor are supposed to meet us inside," Serena replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sarecus smiled.

The reunited friends ran out of the grass and entered the Santalune Forest willingly, with Shauna tailing them.

**And scene! That was fun to write, if I do say so myself. Now, thanks to my big update of all stories, I can work on the next chapter. Now, two little announcements: 1. for one week, I won't update…because I'm going to New York! So I'll just be relaxing for one week…and then I'm back. 2. Battle challenges are now a go! So if you want to battle, just let me know! So…that's that!**

**Say'ri: Blitz…can I come with you to New York?**

**-Of course! I'm gonna need warmth!**

**BlitzSarecus is flying to New York!**


End file.
